The Devil's Price
by zeroninja
Summary: Edward must fight his toughest battle yet if he wants to save Winry's life.
1. TAKEN

_This is a first time fanfiction. Any mistakes belong to me, Hallow Eve, zeroninja's editor, so point out any if you see them._

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric, two brothers trying to get their bodies back to normal. While the boys are searching for the legendary Philosopher's Stone they are watched by the mysterious homunculi. Their pursuit has brought them to different places and they face many different dangers. The brother's are now in Central's Hospital waiting for their childhood friend and auto mail mechanic Winry Rockbell to fix Ed's limbs again.

Winry has just arrived in Central and has only just made to the hospital where Al is waiting for her outside.

"Winry," shouted Al, running towards her, waving enthusiastically.

"Hey, Al long time no see," said Winry.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it? I wanted to write to you but we haven't had a chance to," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright Al, " she smiled, as she looked at the front entrance, "so what has Ed done this time?"

"I'll show you to his room," Alphonse said cheerfully before leading the way into the hospital.

They reached Ed's room and Alphonse prepared himself for the reaction he was sure Winry would have. Winry walked inside to see Edward's head bandaged up and his face and arms riddled with cuts and bruises.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?" she screeched before catching sight of his mechanical limb, which was a skeleton of it's former self. "EDWARD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM! I WORKED SO HARD ON IT!"

Ed visibly flinched before looking at her with a sarcastic sneer. "Why, it's nice to see you too Winry."

Winry gazed at him, silently fuming.

"I'll fix it but you better not break it again," she huffed before glancing at Al. " Hey, can you give us awhile? It will take me some time to fix _this _mess." She stared meaningfully at Edward as she said the last two words and Ed glared at her, obviously not happy at being called a mess. But then she could've called him worse. Like a certain word that was not to be mentioned unless you wanted to be physically attacked.

"Oh. Okay." Al nodded before opening the door and slipping out.

While Winry was working on Ed's arm she noticed that Ed was complaining less than usual and with a slightly morose tone to his words.

"Hey, Ed? Why so quiet?" she teased softly.

Ed glanced at her from over his shoulder but said nothing. The room was filled with the sounds of metal clinking as Winry worked.

" Oh. Nothing," he mumbled, his words muffled by his pillow, his head turned away from her.

She continued to work on his arm, wondering what was wrong with him but afraid that if she asked he'd shut her out like he so often had before.

"Alright, I'm done. It should be as good as new."

Ed stretched his arm out experimentally, curling his fingers into a fist and staring at it speculatively, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, you're right. It does feel like new. Tha--" He looked up, probably expecting to see Winry's self satisfied smile at a job well done but instead meeting blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why don't you guys stop now? Just for a while? You just keep getting hurt. I can't bear the sight of it anymore," she begged, obviously trying to fight back the tears. Edward leant forward, wincing as his wounds shifted and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, his own eyes pleading with her.

"We can't rest. Not until we ge--," he started softly.

"But you and Al have been trying for years with no luck and I don't want to lose either of you. I--I _can't,"_ she interrupted, staring down at her wrench so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes_._

There was a pause and then his fingers tilted her chip up. "You know I have to keep going," he responded, his voice steely in it's determination. She sniffed but couldn't fault him for it. It was one of the things she lo-- _liked _about him.

She stood on shaky legs and made to walk away, her head bent so he wouldn't see the drops streaming down her cheeks. She heard the sheets on his bed rustle and then the cold grip of his automail on her wirst, halting her movement. "Winry," he said and she turned back just in time to see him try to get up. Try being the opperative word as his foot met the slip of blanket that had pooled on the floor and he slipped. He was still holding her wrist so she found herself jerked after him, colliding with his chest as they both fell back onto the bed.

Edward groaned and Winry couldn't stop herself from turning red as she realized the position they were in. Winry raised her head and found her face much closer to his than she had been expecting. Winry found she could barely breathe and neither of them blinked and did it seem like Ed was getting closer? Warm breath fanned gently over her lips and Winry found her eyes slipping shut of their own accord.

The door snapped open, hitting the wall with a sharp bang and Colonel Mustang entered. Winry automatically looked behind him for Hawkeye, but he was alone.

"Lazing about as usual, Fullmetal? I have a mission for you," he smirked cooly before raising an eyebrow at the both of them. Winry realized that she and Ed were still tangled together and jumped away as though she'd been burned.

"I need you to come with me to my office," the Colonel finished smoothly. Ed glared at him but Winry was frowning. Why would the Colonel need to see Ed now when he was obviously too injured to go anywhere?

"Fine, whatever." Ed gingerly stood up, gritting his teeth in either irritation or pain before following the Colonel out. From the look on his face Winry could tell Ed was trying not to tell the man where he could shove it and she bit back a giggle, curiously following them both out to find Al. Ed turned back to her, his mouth opening to tell her words she would never hear as Mustang whirled around, his leg flying into Ed's face. Edward slammed into the wall, his nose a bloodly mess, blinking in shock.

"Oh, sorry Fullmetal Baby, did that hurt?" the dark haired man cooed, a cruel smiled twisting his lips. His body shimmered and flaked away, leaving a slim green haired person in his wake.

" Much too trusting, Eddy," the man tsked, " haven't we taught you better?"He shot forward faster than Winry could blink and his arm looped around her waist, forcibly pulling her against him and locking her arms to her sides. She screamed in panic and fear, struggling furiously but to no effect.

"See ya, Fullmetal runt," he winked before lauching himself through the glass of the nearest window. Winry let out a piercing scream, futily hoping the man would drop her as they landed. But the man was graceful enough to land with only the lightest bump. She gazed up at the window dazedly, seeing Ed's horrified, blood smeared face above, before she was being carted off.

She squirmed and was just taking another gasping breath to build up a bigger scream but the green haired man pulled her closer to his side. "Stop struggling," he snarled, " Or I'll kill you now."

She allowed her body to go limp, blinking back tears as the Hospital grew further and further away.


	2. WHERE IS SHE

Edward couldn't help but to watch Winry being taken away by the mysterious man.

In a fit of anger he punches the wall then grab his jacket rushed out the door, running down the stairs of hospital wing then out of the front door.

Alphonse chases after him trying to stop Ed, "brother stop running away your not better yet."

He turns around and stares down Al his eyes gleaming with hatred. "And what sit there while Winry might get killed." he turn back around and starts running away.

Al couldn't help but just stand there stunned "Stupid Ed you act like you're the only person who cares about her"

Ed starts running around trying to find some clues to where Winry was taken to. But his trail keeps turning up cold. He starts to looking up into the sky as it was getting cloudy and starts to rain. He stares at the sky worrying about Winry as cold drops of rain was hitting his face.

Tired and cold Ed tries to find some shelter in a abandon warehouse. He makes a fire to help dry his clothes as he sits down trying to gain some of his energy back. As he sits there he a strange voice "well well somebody here looks like crap." As a figure walk towards the fire is no other then the man who took Winry.

Ed gets up and starts to stare down the man. "YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO WINRY."

The man stares back him buts gives off a sadistic smile. "I like that pathetic look on your face." As he laughs like a psychopath.

Ed gets furious again and rushes towards the man. He grabs by the throat and pulls the man towards him. "Where is she."

The man smiles as his body transforms into the shape of Winry and gets out of Ed's grip. "Oh you mean this girl here we had lots of fun." He starts to dance around him. "HAHAHAHA man that girl kick and scream as kept calling out your name." He then lick his lips. "After I was done with that woman I took out a knife stab her body over and over again, oh my her blood was so del-"

Ed snaps as he tackles him down to the ground and starts punching him. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MONSTER" as his fist keeps pounding his face.

The man kicks Ed off him and his body slams into the wall. " Clam down I haven't done anything to her yet." He walks towards Ed and grabs him by his hair. " Don't worry you'll her soon actually I have a proposal for you."

Ed looks back at him trying not to punch him. "Fine but if anything happens to her I'll won't hesitate to kill you."

The man looks at him with a bored look on his face. "Oh whatever runt just do what you are told and she'll be fine."


	3. A DIFFCULT CHOICE

Edward fearing for the safety of Winry, decided to follows the mysterious man as they go into the sewers. The stench of rotting food and excrements fill Ed's noise as it made him puke on the floor.

"Why do we have to go through it smells so horrible down here." As Ed couldn't bear it as he keeping vomiting on the ground.

The man turns around to stare at Ed. "Wow you look so pathetic, are all you humans this pathetic or just you." as he laughs at him, "anyway we can't go up on the surface I don't want anybody following us."

Ed with a curious look on his decides to ask the man some questions. "So do you have a name or something."

The man looks back at him. "My name is envy."

A small chuckle come from Ed. "Really is that your name."

Envy looks back with a pissed off look on his face. "Do you a problem with my name at least look like a bean sprout." Envy starts laughing at Ed. "My god your so small that I need a magnifying glass to be able to see you."

Ed stops smiling as he starts shouting "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNYFING GLASS TO SEE."

Envy starts shouting back at Ed "WELL WHO ELSE HERE IS TINY BLONDE MIDGET WITH A FAKE ARM AND LEG." Envy starts laughing even more as falls back in the sewer water.

Ed clams down and starts laughing at Envy. "Ha looks like somebody here can't even keeps his balance, wow you even smell worst then the water itself."

"Oh shut up" Envy gets out of the water trying to dry himself off. "Well lets go now we wasted so much time now with your stupidity."

They keep walking through the sewers until they reach a man hole lead the surface. Envy jumps up on the ladder and kicks the cover off and goes through. Ed climbs up the ladder as he pulls himself out of the man hole he sees that it's very dark outside now.

Ed looks around to where he is but couldn't make out any streets or buildings. "So where are we exactly."

Envy points to building in front of them. "That where we need to go to."

Ed looks the building as he can tell from the shape of the building he realizes that there are in front of the forgotten lab 5. Lab 5 was the mysterious laboratory where they conduct experiments that were unknown to the military.

Envy opens the gates to lab, as both of them go through the gates they reach the entrance to the lab, Envy takes a key and open the front doors. Inside they are greeted by a seductive woman and fat bald guy.

The woman walks up to Ed and grabs him by the chin. "So Envy is this the guy who going to do it."

"Yes Lust he has cooperated with us."

The other guy runs up to Ed licking his lips and making a giggling noise. "Can I eats him Lust."

"No Gluttony we need him to do a little experiment for us."

Gluttony gets very sad and starts mumbling to himself. "Aw but I wants to eats him."

Ed starts looking around the building, trying to see if he can find where Winry is being kept at. "Where are you guys are keeping Winry I want see her."

Envy grabs Ed and drags him to a huge room that is filled with people chained together. Underneath there feet was a huge transmutation circle. He throws Edward in front of them and grabs his head. "Well this your only chance to make one the Philosopher's stone, we already got all of the ingredients all you need to do is clap your hand and put on the circle and turn these nice innocent people into your precious stone."

Ed is horrified about what he has to do. "No I won't do this I going to sacrifice these people."

"Well that's to bad I guess." Envy then whistles as Lust and Gluttony bring in Winry who was tied up and gagged.

Lust extends her finger over Winry neck. "Well if you won't do it for us then I guess this girl here will her head."

Ed tries to reach out for Winry but Envy takes his foot and slams Ed's head to the ground. " You don't have a choice here either you kill these people or we kill the girl."

Ed turns his head towards Winry with a pain expression on his face. "Winry"


End file.
